gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Jace
Appearance He is fairly tall with pale skin. His face is pretty chiseled but slightly gaunt. His eyes are slightly almond shaped and deep royal blue. Jace’s hair is shorter in the back and longer in the front. It is a slightly shiny blueish, purplish, black like crow feathers. He usually wears a grey dress shirt and dark grey pants with a long navy blue trench coat over. His preferred shoes are black dress shoes. To formal occasions Jace may wear a dark navy fedora. All in all, a pretty classy dude. Backstory (I can’t remember what happened in half of these threads so feel free to edit if you remember any of this being different oof) Jace was born a demigod shapeshifter to Hurricane and Splitter. He was very close with his siblings, Wave and Exclouct, throughout his childhood. He loved to read and spent many of his time in the library of his home. At 16, Jace ventured down to the mortal realm or the first time. He spent most of his time as a crow, watching the mortals. He watched a girl named Reading and finally approached her one night. They became fast friends with their shared love of books. Jace kept his other-worldly origins a secret from her. One night, Jace stumbled upon Reading being confronted by a witch. The witch was obviously putting a spell on her, and trying to save his only friend, Jace offered himself in her place. The witch happily obliged, seeing to taunt the deities by cursing one of their kin. Jace didn’t realize how terrible the curse would be. It was a love curse. The witch took away his true self and personality, telling him that he would fade away into nothingness if he never loved anyone. And yet, if he did fall in love his survival would depend solely on if the woman he loved returned his feelings. Jace never wanted to involve another being in his troubles, so he locked himself away in his room, a shell of his former self. He grew distant from his family and immersed himself in his studies, trying desperately to find a cure. But at the announcement of his brother’s wedding, Jace opened his door for one moment to accept an invitation. And of course, the invite was given to him by the beautiful nymph Vivienne (MJ’s character). Jace fell head over heels for Vivienne, and his worst fears became true. He had dragged her into the mess of his curse. If she even such as looked at another man, Jace would start to fade away and die. The two grew close, and Jace brought Vivienne on their first date. But with Jace’s luck, nothing can go correctly. Jace sacrificed himself to protect Vivienne from a Seitied attack. The shadowy animal wounded him gravely. He fell unconscious soon after. Most people thought Jace to be dead soon, including Vivienne. While he was in a coma, she started dating Natalio (Spector’s character). But luckily, Time found the anecdote to the Seitied poison and cured Jace. The anecdote cured not only most of his wounds, but his curse as well. Even restored to his former self, Jace still loved Vivienne. She told him of what she had done, and who she really loved. Jace was heartbroken and disappeared from Forengard for a long time. He miraculously returned with Reading and Aloure after all of them had been wished away by an odd force. Personality For the past five years, Jace had a curse that stole his personality and overall identity. He hardly remembers who he was before the curse, and is trying his best to find out who he was. As he tries to regain his personality, Jace is extremely kind to everyone, no matter what they have done. He still loves birds and reading books. He would die for his friends, even if he has so few of them. Jace cares for his family, but he feels like he is separate from them. He is working on being not as secluded and shy. In current RP time, Jace is still getting over his heartbreak and trying to figure out who he really is. He is attempting to make amends with Vivienne and the rest of his family. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Demigod Category:Work in progress Category:Shapeshifter